1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet paper dispensing system and more particularly pertains to holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for systematic use with a toilet paper dispensing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing toilet paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,001 to Negron discloses a dispenser for rolls of toilet paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,075 to Francis discloses a toilet paper dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,086 to Van Marcke et al. discloses the ornamental design for a bathroom tissue roll dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,912 to Grunerud discloses a multi-roll dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,888 to Danzi discloses a storage unit and dispenser for paper product rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,475 to Kaysserian discloses a holder and dispenser for multiple rolls of tissue.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet paper dispensing system for holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for systematic use.
In this respect, the toilet paper dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for systematic use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toilet paper dispensing system which can be used for holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for systematic use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet paper dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet paper dispensing system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mounting member securable to a ceiling within a bathroom. The mounting member has a generally circular configuration with a planar upper surface and an arcuate lower surface. The mounting member has a plurality of apertures therethrough for receiving screws for securement to the ceiling. An elongated toilet paper holding tube is coupled with the mounting member. The toilet paper holding tube has an upper end and an open lower end. The upper end is integrally formed with the arcuate lower surface of the mounting member. The toilet paper holding tube has a central post extending downwardly from the upper end to a position inwardly of the open lower end. The toilet paper holding tube has an access opening therein disposed upwardly of the open lower end. The access opening has dimensions consistent with dimensions of a roll of toilet paper. The open lower end has a plurality of radially disposed slots formed therein. An end cap is adapted for removable coupling with the open lower end of the toilet paper holding tube. The end cap has an interior circular member and an exterior circular member. The interior circular member is received within the open lower end whereby the exterior circular member abuts the open lower end. The end cap has a central post extending upwardly therefrom. A lock mechanism is disposed within the end cap for selectively locking the end cap with respect to the toilet paper holding tube. The lock mechanism comprises a key hole extending through the end cap. A central tumbler is disposed within the interior circular member. A plurality of radial spring biased tabs extend outwardly from the interior circular member for selectively engaging the plurality of radially disposed slots of the toilet paper holding tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system which has all the advantages of the prior art toilet paper dispensers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a toilet paper dispensing system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system for holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for systematic use.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system including a mounting member securable to a ceiling within a bathroom. An elongated paper holding tube is coupled with the mounting member. The paper holding tube has a central post extending downwardly therefrom. The paper holding tube has an access opening therein disposed upwardly of an open lower end thereof. An end cap is adapted for removable coupling with the open lower end of the paper holding tube. The end cap has a central post extending upwardly therefrom. A lock mechanism is disposed within the end cap for selectively locking the end cap with respect to the paper holding tube.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.